In JP2012-003957A, as a conventional the fuel cell system, one in which a flow rate of a cathode gas is controlled by a compressor provided on a cathode gas supply passage and a pressure of the cathode gas is controlled by a pressure regulating valve provided on a cathode gas discharge passage is described.